Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Fragen Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, ich habe mir deine Kritik durchgelesen. Da du mir geschrieben hast, dass ich mir Hilfe holen soll, bitte ich dich jetzt, mir zu helfen 1. Was ist falsch an den Quellen bei Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra? Und warum ist da laut dir keine Infobox? 2. Soll man Jacen Solo in der JP als Solo oder Caedus darstellen? (in der Infobox) Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag und hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit. --JP-rachisitra (Diskussion) 12:26, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-rachisitra :Moin. :1.) Die Quellen sind jetzt richtig. Vorher hattest du sie mit drei "="-Zeichen angegeben. Die werden aber nur mit zwei von diesen abgetrennt. :2.) Verzeihung, da habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Selbstverständlich ist dort eine Infobox, allerdings meinte ich, dass die Box nicht vollständig ist. Wenn du die vollständige – Siehe Vorlage:Person – einfügen würdest, hätten es anderen Nutzer leichter, diese zu vervollständigen. :3.) Das selbe hatte ich mich bereits gefragt und neige eher dazu, dass die Personen mit ihrem Geburtsnamen angegeben werden sollten. Weshalb der Artikel nun Caedus heißt, weis ich selbst nicht. :-) :Ps.: Diskussionen immer auf die aktuellen Seiten und nicht ins Archiv. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, nicht einfach die Kat "Lesenswert" einzufügen, denn darfst du nur dann,. wenn der Artikel auch lesenswert ist. Dankeschön. :Ich freue mich ebenfalls auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) (+1 Std.) :-) ::Ich mische mich da mal ein, und zwar zu 3.: Die Personen heißen immer so, wie sie sich im letzten (uns bekannten) Augenblick selbst verstanden haben. Also Jacen Solo ist als Darth Caedus umgekommen, deswegen bleibt er es. Dagegen ist aus Darth Vader im letzten Moment wieder Lukes Vater Anakin Skywalker geworden, deswegen steht er unter seinem Geburtsnamen. Klingt das logisch? Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:57, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja. Aber weshalb heißt es dann z.B. Palpatine statt Siedeous? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:09, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gute Frage O.O ... da sollten wir mal über eine Verschiebung nachdenken (obwohl man dann gefühlte Milliarden von Links umbiegen muss, deswegen wahrscheinlich ...) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:41, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Als ich Jaina Solo nach Jaina Solo Fel verschob, sagtest du, bei einer solchen Menge an Links ist es nicht schlimm, wenn sie auf Weiterleitungen verlinken. Also könnte man den doch theoretisch einfach verschieben, oder nicht? Viele Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:28, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Theoretisch ja, aber praktisch sprechen die hohen Zugriffszahlen auf den Artikel dagegen ... wenn der Server die alle umleiten muss, aiaiai ... Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:07, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Corran, wie macht man es eigentlich so das man auf seiner Profilseite stehen z.B Herzlich Willkommen JP-Commander Tzavil ohne das du es weißt das ich auf deiner Seite bin also das es halt bei jedem sein Name erscheint ach ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine und wie macht man das? MfG JP-Commander Tzavil (Diskussion) 16:09, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Moin erstmal. Also erstens: Vielleicht wirst du es nicht gut finden, aber ich möchte dennoch einmal bitten, wenigstens ein bisschen auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik zu achten. Ich bin ja jetzt nicht der Profi, aber zu wissen, wann man einen Punkt setzen, oder "das" mit "ss" schreiben muss, sollte eigentlich drin sein. So, Entschuldigung. Zu deiner Frage: Wenn du selbiges wie ich haben möchtest, musst du auf deiner Seite folgendes schreiben: : Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, :Viel Spaß noch wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:36, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, sry, das Ich hier kurz dazu komme. Corran, der junge Mann hier ist erst seit kurzem in der Jedipedia.de. Er muss nicht sofort die Rechtschreibung super beherrschen. Das musste Ich auch erst, und habe es als Ich in der JP mehr mitgearbeitet habe. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:43, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Dankeschön,ich werde natürlich alles was du gesagt umsetzen.Super das du mir geholfen hast. :::JP-Commander Tzavil (Diskussion) 15:48, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Allerdings,habe ich noch die Frage wie man den Babel bekommt?JP-Commander Tzavil (Diskussion) 15:51, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Tag. Also erstens: Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt, sondern nur, dass er ein wenig darauf achten soll, da ich, ehrlich gesagt, Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, seine Nachricht zu lesen. Und wie lange er hier ist, ist in dem Fall Irrelevant. Zu deiner Frage: Du findest hier eine Liste mit allen Vorlagen. Du musst die entsprechenden öffnen und den Quelltext auf deine Seite kopieren. Schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:10, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung zu Lesenswert-Artikeln Hallo Corran, du hast anscheinend hier vergessen, bei der Stimmabgabe deine Signatur zu setzen. Könntest du das nachholen? Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 06:23, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kinder des grünen Planeten Was ist an dem Artikel der Kinder des grünen Planeten jetzt schon wieder falsch -.- DasDa (Diskussion) 10:59, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Meine Güte! Du sollst einen neuen Abschnitt beginnen und deine Fragen nich einfach auf die Disku hauen! So. Das steht in der NA. Die Zeichensetzung ist falsch, die Rechtschreibung weist Fehler auf und für den letzten Abschnitt entschuldige ich mich, denn ich vergaß, dass bei Spezies ja im Präsens geschrieben wird. Aber die anderen genannten Fehler musst du korrigieren. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:04, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Kannst du nachguken ob jetzt alles richtig ist, und wenn nicht das du die restlichen kleinen Fehler auch verbesserst. DasDa (Diskussion) 11:14, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Erledigt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:42, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Infobox Entschulidige Bitte, aber ich kapier es irgentwie nicht wie man eine Info box erstellt, des wegen bin ich viel am Ändern.Shilli11 (Diskussion) 10:08, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Meinst du erstellen in Form einer neuen Vorlage oder weißt du nicht, wie man eine bereits vorhandene in den Artikel einbaut? Das machst du, indem du z.B. diese Vorlage öffnest und den Quelltext – all das, was du im grauen Kästchen findest – kopierst und in den Artikel einfügst. Wenn du allerdings tatsächlich erstellen meinst, solltest du dir bei erfahreneren Nutzern Hilfe einholen, da dies für jemanden, der noch keine Vorlagen erstellt hat, ziemlich schwierig ist. Ich wünsche dir schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Arbeitsteilung Hallo Kollege, es wäre gut, wenn du auf dieser Seite noch deine Arbeitsschwerpunkte eintragen könntest. LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:49, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zu Sabotage Hallo, ich denke, Ben meinte etwas anderes, nämlich fehlende Weblinks zu Starwars.com oder einem Blog, vergleiche The Lawless. Ohne diese Angaben kann man nämlich nicht wissen, ob es wirklich diese Folge sein, der Sendeplan wurde ja schon öfter umgeworfen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:12, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ach so. Dann entschuldige ich mich und werde die KQ wieder einfügen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:15, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Projektübersicht Hallo, bei der Projektübersicht fehlte das führende |-, das eine neue Tabellenzeile einleitet. Das war's dann schon, damit hat alles geklappt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:34, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe dann das Layout noch bearbeitet, ich hoffe, es ist gefälliger so. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:51, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:51, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Hallo, könntest du bitte diese Kandidatur prüfen und ggfls. die Wahl eröffnen? Ich tue das bei meinen eigenen Artikeln ungern selbst. Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:54, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Verzeih, dass ich das übersehen habe. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:28, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dein NA zum Artikel Geschlecht Im Augenblick schwanke ich etwas – zum einen muss ich dir darin Recht geben, dass das Artikelthema auf den ersten Blick etwas hergeholt erscheint, andererseits ist der Artikel jedoch mit einer Quelle belegt und bleibt in-universe. In diesem speziellen Fall würde ich eine Löschdiskussion befürworten, falls wir den Artikel nicht doch (wenn auch mit Bauchschmerzen) behalten wollen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:56, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe die Löschdiskussion auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels Geschlecht gesetzt, und hoffe, dass diese so richtig angegeben ist. Ich wünsche viele Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:13, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Löschdiskussionen werden auf der Seite Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion geführt, entschuldige, das vergaß ich zu erwähnen. Ich habs mal dorthin gesetzt. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:09, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Arbeit Hallo Corran, ich wollte mich für meine ganzen Fehler bei dir entschuldigen und wegen der ganzen Arbeit Shilli11 (Diskussion) 20:31, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Moin. Ach, das ist doch kein Problem, denn jeder macht Fehler. Es hat halt nur etwas gestört, dass du es halt gleich mehrmals hintereinander tatest. Aber das ist ja jetzt kein Problem mehr. Ich wünsche noch viel Spaß hier. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:14, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Beziehungen von Ahsoka Ich habe die Beziehungen bearbeitet.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:53, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, schon besser als vorher. Allerdings musst du das noch ein bisschen ausbessern. Vor allem die Sache mit Plo Koon und der Rwttungskapsel habe ich nicht verstanden, denn da wird überhaupt nicht erläutert, was überhaupt geschehen ist. Vorlage:Datenbank Bei der Überarbeitung der Vorlage ist mir die Idee gekommen, gleich alle Links auf das Web-Archiv umzubiegen, denn diese Vorlage wird ja nur genutzt, um auf die alte Datenbank zu verweisen. Das wollte ich jetzt aber nicht ohne Rücksprache mit den Admin-Kollegen tun. Wäre das okay, wenn ich es so mache? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:56, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Puh... Von so etwas habe ich persönlich, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Ich würde so einfach mal sagen, dass es, solange du das hinbekommst, kein Problem wäre, wenn man einmal von den zig Änderungen absieht, die wir tätigen müssen, um die alten Links zu erneuern. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:19, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC ::Eben darum geht es mir, nämlich die Mühe der tausend Veränderungen zu sparen, indem ich den Archiv-Link in die Vorlage selbst einbaue. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:04, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Aha. Ich habe mir die Beispiel-Links bei den Wookiees und auf Naboo angesehen. Auch habe ich es bei den guten alten Mitth'raw'nuruodo selbst getestet und finde das Ergebnis eigentlich ganz gut. Allerdings musste ich dafür ja das |Archiv=2011 eingeben. Ich hoffe, du bekommst das hin, mit dem einbauen in die Vorlage. Schöne Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:11, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC)! Eine Frage Coarran, kannst du meine gragen auf der frageseite beantwortenDasDa (Diskussion) 13:39, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Du sollst eine neue Überschrift angeben! Zwei " " setzen, schreiben, wieder zwei " " setzen. Antwort: Guck mal auf die Seite. Die wurden nämlich bereits beantwortet. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:43, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Warum kann man das nicht einfach so beantworten, IST DAS SO SCHWERDasDa (Diskussion) 13:43, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Kannst du mir bitte einen Link geben ^^DasDa (Diskussion) 13:45, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass du nicht gefragt hast, man es dir aber dennoch schon tausendmal gesagt hat. Hier ist der Link: Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage#Verschiedene_Fragen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ridley scotts Alien filme sind richtig geil, nicht blöd -.- und es gibt keine unbeantwortbare fragen DasDa (Diskussion) 13:56, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Fein. Setze bitte nach jedem Beitrag einen : mehr als vorheriger, damit das Ergebnis eingerückt wird. Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:58, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildernutzung ausserhalb der Wikia Moin, ich möchte für private Zwecke einige in der Wikia vorhandene Bilder downloaden. Gibt es dazu lizenzrechtlich relevante Bestimmungen? Wenn ja welche? In den Lizenzerläuterungen sind nur die Lizensierungsregeln der Texte aufgeführt. Danke für eure Antworten paca (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Padawan Carlchen (Diskussion), 06.02.1013 gegen 2:00 Uhr.) :Moin. Puh, damit kenne ich mich eigentlich eher weniger aus. Ich persönlich würde eigentlich sagen, dass ich darin kein Problem sehe, solange du die Quelle (In diesem Fall wird das höchstwahrscheinlich ein Werk der LucasArts Entertainment Company sein) angibst. Aber wie gesagt, würde ich da an deiner Stelle keinen so großen Wert auf meinen Rat legen und eher Benutzer wie Flusswelt fragen, was du ja schon getan hast. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte daran, deine Beiträge zu signieren. Das machst du mit vier Tilden. (~~~~) Quellen Wär ja mal schön, wenn man mir sagen könnte wie man Quellen einfügt ^^ Also, ganz umgangssprachlich (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion | Beiträge) 10:40, 11. Feb. 2013) :Die Umgangssprache ist nicht meine Stärke, also unterlasse ich es lieber, hier eine Antwort zu formulieren. Außerdem ist das hier Corrans Diskussionsseite. Aber ich möchte dir einfach einmal empfehlen, dir den Quelltext bestehender Artikel anzusehen. Da sieht man am besten, wie Quellen und Einzelnachweise eingefügt werden. Und denke bitte in Zukunft daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden zu signieren. Danke und viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:04, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 3.000 der Kekse :Vielen Dank, Solorionm Mit den ganzen System-Artikeln habe ich mir dann auch gleich den Meilenstein geschnappt. ;-) Was hast du gegen mich was hast du gegen mich ?DasDa (Diskussion) 16:04, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :So, jetzt pass mal auf. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt in diesem Ton anfangen muss, aber irgendwann reicht es. Ich habe nichts gegen dich, und ich weiß auch nicht, wie du darauf kommst. Wenn du damit die Quellen Sache meinst, dann hör' mir mal zu. Ich kann nicht soweit zählen, um die Anzahl der Benutzer zu sagen, die dich bereits darauf hingewiesen hat und es dir erklärt hat. Und falls du dich erinnerst, so habe ich dir letztes mal sogar genau geschrieben, wie das geht. (Mit = und allem drum und dran.) Und darauf hin hast du geschrieben "Warum kann man das nicht einfach so beantworten, IST DAS SO SCHWER". Damit ist entweder gemeint, dass du es verstanden hast, wobei ich dann dein jetziges Problem nicht sehe oder damit ist gemeint, dass du es noch nicht verstanden hast. In diesem Fall kann ich dir nicht helfen, denn du wurdest zig mal darauf hingewiesen. Auf alle Arten. Don Diego hat die sogar geraten, in den Quelltext der Artikel zu gucken. Und wenn du das jetzt nicht kannst, und mit also ganz umgangssprachlich kommst, dann weiß ich ehrlich nicht mehr weiter. Vor allem als Administrator muss ich neue Autoren unterstützen, aber was soll ich denn jetzt noch bei dir machen?! Und das du jetzt mit deiner Frage Was hast du gegen mich? kommst, ist für mich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich bitte dich, dich an die Tipps deiner Nutzerkollegen zu halten, in den Quelltext zu gucken oder was auch immer und nicht mehr solche Was-hast-du-gegen-mich-Fragen zu stellen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:24, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe! Hallo, Corran! Besuche bitte meine Diskussionsseite. DarthMidwan, Dark Lord of the Sith 19:59, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Löschen von Artikeln mit UC Antwort: Solche Fälle sind, wie ich meine, eindeutig, und solche Seiten kann man natürlich ungeachtet der UC-Vorlage löschen. (Ich antworte an dieser Stelle, weil ich die betreffende Seite löschen werde.) Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:08, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Corran Horn! Ich wollte nur Fragen, wie du diese ,,Auszeichnungen´´ (z.B.: ,,Dieser Benutzer kann Aurebesh lesen´´; ,,Dieser Benutzer kämpft gegen falsche Grammatik und Rechtschreibung´´; ...) bekommen hast. Für eine Antwort wäre ich sehr dankbar. DarthMidwan, Dark Lord of the Sith 18:52, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Nabend. Die heißen Babel. hier findest du eine Liste aller Babels, die du einfügst, indem du den Quelltext unter dem Abschnitt "Beispiel" auf deiner Benutzerseite einbindest. Beispiel für Aurebesh: . Du kannst außerdem eine Farbe angeben. Soll die Babel zum Beispiel Rot sein, musst du eingeben . Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:59, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Wie bereits gesagt, kannst du signieren, indem du vier Tilden setzt. (~~~~) Das erzeugt automatisch die Uhrzeit und einen Link zu deiner Benutzerseite und -diskussion. ::Danke! DarthMidwan, Dark Lord of the Sith 07:28, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::PS.: Die Tilder setze ich schon immer. ::Wieso kein Link kommt, weiß ich nicht. :::hmm... Dann weiß ich nicht wieso. Zur Not könntest du ja selbst verlinken: DarthMidwan, aber das sollte, wenn du vier Tilden setzt, eigentlich funktionieren. Tut mir leid, da kann ich nicht helfen, doch wenn ich es kann, tue ich es gerne. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:07, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC)